Ass Jeans
by Kittyeb
Summary: Dave tries to figure out what outfit to wear for his first glee club performance, Kurt is glad to help. And not just with the outfit. Smut.


**So this is un-repentant smut. ****SMUT.**** Bottom-y Dave and pervy Kurt and much goodness, read if that is your wish, don't if it is not. Don't own glee, if I did it would not be suitable for fox due to its smutty content. That is all.**

Kurt had walked through the doors a million times, but still every time it gave him a thrill. As he entered the auditorium his heart fluttered for a second, the feeling of knowing that this was his stage. And whether the seats were filled with a thousand people or none at all, mattered not in the slightest. He was Kurt freaking Hummel, and he knew very well that he could light up a stage like the sun.

At this moment however, he wasn't here to perform. His boyfriend had texted him a few minutes ago, with a bit of pre-performance stage fright. Dave was staring in his first performance tomorrow and after a whole week of apparent relaxed attitude and excitement over leading a number; he had now developed a killer case of cold feet. It likely didn't help that this was his first ever number in the glee club, but it was what Dave had insisted on. He had refused to do a simple audition, to just stand up and sing something. Rather he had offered them a performance. On Friday, he had invited them to come watch him as he attempted to prove he was worthy to join them, to be their friends.

Kurt crossed the stage and made his way back stage calling as he went,

"Dave?"

"Back here, dying." came the bleak reply. Kurt entered and raised an eyebrow at Dave who was standing in the middle of what was most likely the entire costume collection lying decimated around him.

"Dead huh? Were you killed by the same person who massacred all this poor clothing?" Under normal circumstances Dave would have laughed, but the amount of pressure he was under showed in the way he instead gave Kurt a pained look and said simply,

"You know clothes and stuff, I'm kind of drowning here, think you can help?"

"I am only THE person to come to in all of lima." Kurt said in prim modesty.

"Thanks." Dave strolled out of the clothes with a sigh and gave Kurt a distracted peck on the lips.

"Well." He put his hands on his hips "Any thoughts?"

Kurt moved into the destruction zone with precise movements, scooping up a few Items as he went.

"Here, wear these." He passed them to Dave one by one " Shirts from our first sectionals performance, the jeans from April's last name performance, and we'll shop for shoes after we get out of here. Now go and try these on, and then you owe me a better greeting then that little kiss David." A small smile twitched across Dave's mouth and he took another step forward, taking Kurt's face between his hands and looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sincerely, a faint smile on his lips. Then he pulled Kurt in very softly, kissed him more slowly. "Better?" Felling a little lightheaded Kurt managed to croak,

"Much." Dave laughed.

"Kay, be out in a sec."

Kurt tapped his feet sitting on the floor outside the changing room and leaning against the wood, lost in thought. Dave might have been stunned to know just how much that kiss had done to him. Even though it had just been a simple kiss, a proper hello, it had made Kurt's stomach tingle, his head spin, and certain other part of him had showed an interest in forgetting clothes all together (something unheard of for Kurt Hummel) and choosing instead to continue that kiss until his brain was turned to mush and his body was on fire.

"I'm coming out, so don't let me down easy on this one. Tell it to me straight."

"okay." Kurt sighed. And Dave Karofsky came out. Any chance of pushing thoughts of doing unscrupulous things to his boyfriend went right out the window in that instant. Everything about the outfit just screamed dirty thoughts.

The shirt was unbuttoned at the collar, lacking a tie and exposing the hollow of Dave's throat and the muscles in his neck. It gave a generous broadness to his shoulders and chest, emphasizing the strong look of it. The sleeves had been rolled up, making way for the pleasant sight of muscled lower arms corded with a fine tone.

"What do you think?" Kurt didn't hear him.

That being said, due to where and how Kurt had been sitting, the top half of the ensemble was the least of his concerns. His proximity to the changing room wall and the fact that he was sitting meant that when Dave emerged Kurt was eye level with-

Oh sweet Jesus, _those jeans_. The heat rushed to Kurt's face in an instant and turned him bright red. He had forgotten how…snug, those jeans had been. Not Kurt Hummel Jeans Tight by any means, but certainly _well fitting_. Particularly in the ass department, as Kurt was discovering rapidly.

Dave had now strolled over to the mirrors that decorated the dressing tables and was eyeing up the front of the outfit, but as yet unable to move, Kurt was still eyeing the back. The 'problem' was showing less of a mild, and more of an aggressive interest now. A smirk crept onto his lips.

"Kurt? What..? Not good?" Dave looked back with a slight frown.

"Oh no. _Very_ good." Kurt let his eyes roam over the back side of the jeans in a more obvious fashion now; making sure Dave knew exactly what had captured his attention. Dark jeans had been plastered perfectly to an ass that had both a tempting shape to it, and the right hint of muscle; Just enough to present a gracious curve, but at the same time a distinctly guy butt. Kurt liked that very much. Dave himself was not known for wearing such pants, most of his being rather baggy so this was a rather pleasant surprise. From there it highlighted thighs to die for, and the calves of a man who enjoyed the playing of certain sports.

"K-Kurt!" Dave stammered turning red when he noticed the look, and Kurt licking his lips just slightly, grin still in place.

"Yes?" Dave composed himself and smiled back.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you just scanned my ass."

Kurt didn't bother to remove his eyes from the object of their new found interest.

"Problem?"

"Whoa!" Dave laughed "Not even bothering to deny it!" Kurt was on his feet.

"Nope."

"So…" Dave waved to the outfit questioningly.

"Schools empty." Kurt replied.

He crossed the space and leapt at Dave with all the skill of a dancer, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Dave stumbled back on his feet and hit into the table with a clatter before righting himself. Kurt was kissing him and he was kissing back, turning him around and sitting him down on the table top. Kurt kissed his neck, his hands were on Kurt's hips and Kurt's hands had slid around to take a firm grasp on the ass that had brought about this problem. Bottles, containers of makeup and the tools of a proper performance were rolled aside as they made out roughly.

When Kurt's hands grasped Dave's ass, he was expecting the moan that slipped from Dave's lips. That didn't stop it however from being one of the hottest things he had ever heard. He knew well that his butt was his weakness, it was something that Dave would never admit but probably the thing that made him most gay. Kurt knew, and delighted in exploiting it. He traced his nails ever so slightly across the cheeks, then more firmly over the middle seam of the jeans smiling slightly when he heard Dave whimper.

"Up against the door. And take the jeans off." Kurt growled in his ear. Dave didn't even pause to think but simply unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them off before splaying himself across the door of the dressing room and leaning his forehead on the cold wood. Then Kurt was behind him, putting his hands on Dave's hips rubbing up and down slowly.

"How did you get so perverted?" Dave asked shakily.

"Ass jeans." Kurt replied with a smirk. Then his left hand moved inward, back across one of the bare cheeks of Dave's ass tracing down it slowly with his palm. He heard Dave hiss, and did the same to the other side.

"Stay just like that." He knelt behind him and leaned in to kiss hungrily on the underside of the leftmost cheek, watching with interest as Dave leaned into his mouth with a moan, Kurt watched as the back of his thigh trembled for a second. He leaned in again, this time his pink tongue darted out and he licked slowly up the right, above him Dave hissed and Kurt saw him bite his lip.

"Spread your legs." Dave obliged instantly, moving his feet further apart while his breath came out in shaky pants.

"Do you like this Dave?" Dave blushed and tilted his head away.

"I said do you like this?" Kurt asked again, this time tracing a few fingers across the seam of Dave's ass. Dave gasped and gave a shaky moan before he purposely stilled himself and forced himself not to react.

"David" Kurt slid up behind him and hugged him around the waist pressing kisses to his neck.

"No one's here David. No one but me. No one is judging you for liking it when I play with your ass." Kurt gave him another reassuring kiss with a small chuckle. Dave's shoulder shook and he bit his lip, still unsure.

"Yes!" He blurted. "God fine, I like it! Ok? Please please DO something."

"That's better." Kurt kissed Dave's neck once more then knelt back down and ran his tongue over where his fingers had touched moments before. This time Dave cried out and Kurt smirked, delving back in without teasing this time.

Dave was letting out shaky little moans and whimpers with every swipe of Kurt's tongue, his legs slipping further apart and his ass pushing out from the door to allow Kurt more access. His hands were clenched into fists against the door. Then Kurt was standing and one of his fingers replaced the lapping tongue, teasing the opening over and over watching Dave shake. Then pushing inside and Dave had given out a little 'Ah!' and Kurt pushed it in further, pushing to the side to create room for a second finger and then moving them as slowly as he could.

Dave was making small sounds with every movement of Kurt's fingers, small 'ngh's, sighs and gasps, until finally Kurt whirled him around, and unbuttoned his own fly releasing himself at last and then reaching around and slipping his fingers back in in one movement. Dave gave a high pitched moan and Kurt reached his other hand to Dave's front where their cocks were barely grazing each other, taking both in slim fingers. Pre-cum was already leaking from Dave's, running down the underside and curling through the top of his pubic hair. It was lucky for Kurt that he was a good multi-tasker.

He started to stroke them both at the same pace with which he was leisurely fucking his fingers in and out of Dave's ass. And now Dave's crying out all the time, trying to stop himself but failing in the light of all the sensations. Kurt had already been pretty close himself, simply from doing those things to Dave but this, this was bringing him close much faster. His hand was slick and Dave's cock keep sliding and slipping against his. He could feel Dave pushing back on his fingers, fucking himself almost desperately. And it's causing movement up front as well, every time that Dave moves himself back on Kurt's finger it pulls Dave's cock down through Kurt's hand, and it's almost as if he's fucking Kurt's hand just like Kurt is fucking him in the back. He decides he wouldn't care at all if the whole freaking glee club were watching at this moment.

Then he squeezes tighter, pushes deeper, grateful not for the first time that he has a pianist's fingers. He pressed up a little bit harder as he felt himself reaching that breaking point, and heard Dave howl as he came over the front of Kurt's shirt, Kurt following mere seconds later and feeling Dave slide away from him as he sank to the floor.

Kurt's eyes opened suddenly and he lifted his head from his desk feeling distinctly flushed.

"Kurt? Class is over babe. Wake up." Dave shook Kurt's shoulder and Kurt sat up looking over at his boyfriend in confusion, still half lost in the dream world.

"Hey," Dave began lifting Kurt's bag to carry it for him. "Would you come with me to the auditorium after this to help me get my number figured out? It's making me a little nervous."

Kurt smiled.

**Here it is guys! There was an overwhelming yes to my suggestion of this fic so I delivered. It was good warm up writing for more of this which you dears should also read****.com/s/2959851/1/The_Midnight_watch As always thanks for reading! Review and I love you guys. -Kitty**


End file.
